Filtration vessels and coalescers are generally known in the prior art as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,168,647 to Perry Jr et al.; U.S. Pub. No. 2012/021068a the Burns et al.; U.S. Pub. No. 2013/0062273 to Burns et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,108,738 to Burns et al., the entire disclosures of what each of these references being incorporated by reference as the different aspects of the present invention may be employed and improvements applied to these prior known filtration vessels and coalescing systems. Known keying arrangements and known sealing systems for multiple-stage filter cartridges are shown, for example, in U.S. Pub. No. 2017/0361258 to Cloud et al., which is also similarly incorporated by reference in its entirety.
The state-of-the-art also employs for these types of vessel closure devices which often include movable doors which are quite large and heavy elements such as illustrated for example in the following patent records: U.S. Pat. No. 6,439,415 entitled Closure for Equipment Sub to Salim et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 8,297,463 entitled Closure for an Equipment Sub to McQuaid; and U.S. Pat. No. 8,308,011 entitled Yoke-type Quick Opening Closure to Mehta. According to certain aspects, improvements that impact the closure are also disclosed herein and such improvements may be applied to any of these prior known vessels and closure doors exemplified by these references such that the entire disclosures of each of these references is also incorporated by reference and the different aspects of the present invention may also be employed and improvements applied to these known systems.
While some these known systems work very well such as the commercially available Gemini® filtration assemblies and other such filter assemblies sold by Parker Hannifin Filtration (US), Inc., there are significant cost considerations with such pressure vessels as well as performance considerations for coalescing and improvements herein as will be realized according to certain aspects to provide for improvements. Additionally, these assemblies typically need to be maintained with new filter cartridges installed from time to time to replace spent filter cartridges such that ease of installation and removal is a consideration. As will be realized once a certain aspect of the present application is understood, improvements to such installation and removal may be realized.
Other examples of such filtration vessels published in patent publications include US 2013/0055693; US 2010/0224065; U.S. Pat. No. 9,649,584; US 2016/0223153; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,919,284, for which aspects of the present application may be employed to improve upon.